Right or Perfect?
by kale.1987
Summary: People say that if you spend your whole life waiting for the perfect guy the chances are you might miss the right one when he comes along. Well what happens when you meet the right guy and then the perfect guy? Who would you choose?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok, I'm trying a new story idea - this is just the intro - so if you like it then review it, or it will probably not get continued.

Right or Perfect?

You know when people say that if you spend your whole life looking for the perfect guy the chances are you might miss the right one when he walks by - well that happened to me, except it was the other way around.

My name is Bella Swan, I'm a 28 year old advertising executive and I love my job because until recently it was my life - and then I met Edward. It had been one of my rare days off and I had decided to spend it reading in the park. I love to read and I find it one of the best forms of companionship - you pick it up, you read it - then you put it down again, then next time you go to read it - it's still in the same place. Simple and strait forward, I like that - I don't do complicated… or should I say didn't, but I'm getting ahead of myself - the park. I had been sitting under a tree reading my book when all of a sudden I felt something hit my legs - hard. I dropped my book and looked down to see a very small dog, with long hair that was caked with mud and it had in it's mouth some sort of dead animal - I did the only logical thing I could think of at the time, I screamed.

Of course looking back it probably wasn't the right course of action as the dog panicked at the noise and proceeded to run away. Which to me was a welcome relief but to the man that had just run up in front of me - not so much. "Are you ok" he had asked. "I think so yes, was that your dog" I had asked him. "God no" he had said "it's my sisters - she likes small yappie things, although if you saw her husband you might be inclined to think otherwise. I'm sorry, here's me going on and your still sitting there, let me help you up." He offered out his hand to me, and I gratefully accepted. "There that's better" he said with a smile "I'm Edward by the way." "Well it's nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella" I told him. Now that I was standing I had the opportunity to look at him better and I have to say that I wasn't disappointed with what I saw. He had a very pleasing facial structure, pale skin and fabulous green eyes. "I'm very sorry about your skirt" He said indicating to the rather large mud stains that now covered the front of it. "It's ok - it'll wash" I told him. "Well when it washes - send me the bill and if not I'll buy you a new one" and he gave me his card with his number on.

I had never intended to call him, but as the week continued I found it difficult to forget our meeting. So six days after our first encounter I called him and two days after that we went on our first date. Where I found out his name was Edward Mason, he was also 28, a lawyer and he grew up in Washington. That was six months ago, two weeks ago he asked me to marry him and it being the logical thing - I said yes. But it was last night that threw me and made me think that maybe I had made the wrong choice. Last night I had met his family again but I had also met his godfather, the man who he looked to as a surrogate father and a mentor and I'm ashamed to admit it but I was attracted to him - very much so in fact. And last night was also the night Edward had asked him to be his best man.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; twilight doesn't belong to me - if it did Carlisle would have been single and naked throughout the entire book.

A/N Thank you for your reviews saying you want me to continue the story - it makes me feel loved and loving = writing, so thanks a lot people x

Previous evening

Okay Bella I told myself - don't be nervous, just think of this like any other board meeting that you've been to and everything will be fine. I took a deep breath as Edward and I stood arm in arm outside his parents house - a rather attractive three story on the outskirts of port Angelise which is located in the outskirts of Seattle. "Are you sure that the bell is working?" I asked him. He chuckled "Yes I'm sure it is" he said "Just relax, you know that they love you and tonight will be no different." He squeezed my hand reassuringly "Yes but it's not every night that you tell your parents that your getting married to someone that you've only known six months" I told him. "Shhh" he replied "Calm down, I promise okay - everything will be fine." I took another deep breath when the front door opened and we were greeted by Edwards mother Elizabeth.

"Darlings, you made it" she said rushing forward to embrace Edward and then me. "Bella" she said as she hugged me tightly "It's so good to see you again." I smiled at her "It's very nice to see you again too Elizabeth" I replied. "Bella" she tutted as she led us into the house "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Liz." I heard Edward chuckle from behind me and say "Every time Mom." She led us through into the living room with me behind so I could keep a check on my feet as not to embarrass myself by tripping and said "Look who's here." Once I was safely past any obvious dangers - most of which were the multiple rugs Elizabeth seemed to own I looked up expecting to see Edwards father - who was a professor of history at a college Seattle. He was very much the quiet, slightly rumpled individual you would expect to see as a history professor.

However instead of Edward Mason Sr (Please call me Anthony) I was greeted by one of the most remarkable looking men I had ever come across. He was tall, very well dressed, slim, had wheat coloured blond hair and striking blue eyes. And I was staring. I gave myself a mental shake when Edward brushed past me with a shout of "Carlisle" and rushed forward to embrace the man I had not two seconds ago been staring at in a less than appropriate manner. "He's cute isn't he" Elizabeth murmured as she came to stand by me "He's an old friend of Anthony's from years ago" she added. "You mean there the same age" I whispered shocked. She giggled "No, Carlisle's a good ten years or so younger than Anthony" she told me.

"Just what are you girls whispering about?" the Mason Sr asked as he walked over to us "Or need I ask" he said with a chuckle. Elizabeth giggled and I felt the blood start to rush to my face. "You've done it again Carlisle" the older man shouted "Only this time it's not only my wife but my son's girlfriend you've enthralled" he said with a smile. Edward and Carlisle turned to look at us as Elizabeth linked her arm with mine and said "We're thinking of forming a club." I glanced at Edward as he said "Its fine, I don't mind if Bella looks - because she wouldn't be female if she didn't" and then he laughed. I couldn't help but feel slightly aggravated by his comment, the way he said it was as if it was ok… but only because I had his permission. Edward was like that sometimes - he placed to much importance on his own opinion and less on everyone else's - and I was trying to get used to it… but sometimes it got to me. I let out a sigh as Elizabeth looked to me questioningly but I just shook my head slightly and gave her a small smile.

"So this is the famous Bella I've been hearing all about" Carlisle said coming across to stand in front of me "Well I thought Edward was exaggerating when he said how beautiful you are but clearly I was mistaken" he said with a smile as he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips "It's such a pleasure to meet you" he added. I felt the burn of the blood in my cheeks increase and I'm pretty sure my face must have been purple by now. "It's very nice to meet you too Carlisle, I've heard a lot about you - however I must say that the picture doesn't quite match up to the words" I told him. "And she bites" he said laughing "No doubt you imagined some fifty something doctor chap with a receding hairline, a widening waist and a tweed jacket" he said and then added "No offence Anthony." We all laughed as he replied "I'll have you know I'm not in my fifty's…..just late forties." Elisabeth smiled, patted her husband on the arm and said "Anthony dear, you're 49 now and you'll be fifty next month, you can't really class yourself as late forties now can you?" "Yes I can" he said indignantly. We all laughed again. "Anyway" Elizabeth said unhooking her arm from mine "I think dinner should be ready now and the tables all set - so why don't you all make your way through and I'll join you in a few minutes."

Dinner was a relaxed affair with minimal input from myself as I was far more interested in watching the interaction between the somewhat infamous Carlisle and the rest of the Mason family. It was clear that Anthony Mason was very fond of his friend and indeed the two seemed to have a bond that was at times more of a mentor and student relationship. Elizabeth clearly adored Carlisle… but in a more of a surrogate son way. Then there was Edward who clearly had a serious case of hero worship. Now that I have met Carlisle in person I can see how Edward has tried to adapt his personality not to mention appearance to that of Carlisle's. However if I was honest I would say that Just by what I know now, I would have to say that Edward still falls short of him. The reason being that where Edward is swarve Carlisle is elegant, and where he is charming and somewhat alluring Edward is mealy pleasant. I was beginning to relise that this relationship with Edward was very likely a foolish endeavour on my part and perhaps agreeing to marry him so soon was in itself a huge mistake. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my being shaken and I glanced up to find the rest of the table looking in concern. "Bella dear, are you alright" Elizabeth asked. I gave her my best smile and replied "Yes, sorry just lost in my thoughts." I glanced at Edward beside me as I felt him pat my arm. "Isn't that wonderful Bella" he said smiling at me. "Sorry" I asked him, "Isn't what wonderful?" He frowned slightly "Carlisle" he said "He's just agreed to be my best man." Best what! I thought while nodding my head slightly and muttering "Great." Then after a few curious glances were exchanged the conversation turned to the wedding and what our plans were until I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up from my seat at the table and excused myself to the facilities. It was only after I locked the bathroom door behind and braced my arms over the sink to look at my pale reflection in the small mirror on the basin that I allowed myself to say out loud the question that had been spinning around in my head all evening "What have I gotten myself into?"

Reviews x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Twilight doesn't belong to me and it never did.

A/N I'm hugely sorry for the delay in posting this chapter I know its been a while. Thanks for all your reviews, alerts and favourites - it's nice to know that I'm loved at least a little bit ;)

Chapter 3

I'm not quite sure how long I had been in the bathroom for, but it must have been a while as I could hear Elizabeth knocking on the door and asking if I was alright. Truth be told, I was as far from alright as I could be at the moment, given the fact that I was on my knees in my soon to be in laws bathroom with my head on the sink - trying not to throw up. I lifted my head up from the side of the sink and the room seemed to twist again, I let out a groan and put my head back down. I heard the door open behind me.

"Oh Bella dear" Elizabeth exclaimed as she hurried over to me "Are you feeling ill?" That depends will it get me out of this hell quicker? "Actually" I told her "I am feeling rather funny, so if you don't mind I'll just duck out of the rest of tonight and catch a cab home."

"A cab - honey no!" Elizabeth scolded "Edward will take you home." I shook my head "No its fine really" I told her. I heard someone tap on the door lightly. I turned to see who it was - half expecting to see Edward standing there, but it wasn't Edward.

"Elizabeth honey - I'm sorry but I've been called in at the hospital so I'm going to have to go" Carlisle told her. She laughed lightly and replied "For once Carlisle Cullen I'll forgive you because this has worked out rather well."

Oh no - please no, don't let her say what I think she's about to say. Carlisle looked at Elizabeth questioningly "Bella's not feeling well, and she wants to get a cab home - which is totally out of the question. Anyway it would be a great favour to me if on the way to the hospital you can drop her home" Elizabeth told him.

Someone kill me now - please. Carlisle glanced at me and then focused his attention back on her and smiled "Of course" he said "I could never refuse a beautiful lady anything, particularly when she's asking me to accompany another beautiful woman." Then he turned to me winked and said "Whenever your ready Isabella."

In the end it didn't take a great deal of convincing for Edward to let get a ride with Carlisle all I had to do was mention how sick I was feeling and remind him that he just had the Volvo detailed and that was that. Of course now I was seriously regretting my choice because here I was sitting in a dark car, late at night, hopelessly aroused and the man sitting next to me was not my fiancé. This is certainly not how I pictured the night ending up when it starting out.

Review x


End file.
